For those with discerning taste, it is well known that juice concentrate reconstituted by stirring with a spoon tastes substantially better than that reconstituted by using a blender or by shaking a container containing the juice. The loss in taste probably results from the blending of substantial quantities of air into the juice because of the turbulent and swirling action of the blender or shaker. To the contrary, the improved taste when using a spoon probably results from the avoidance of significant inclusion of ambient atmospheric air into the mixture because of substantially reduce turbulence. However, stirring with a spoon generally requires a circular displacement of the mixture and breaking the free surface of the mixture with a handle of the spoon, which also introduces some atmospheric air into the mixture. In addition, the latter not only produces a drippy spoon when the juice concentrate is reconstituted, but also produces another drippy spoon each time the juice is re-stirred prior to dispensing thereof.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus which provides a mixer for reconstituting the juice concentrate while substantially minimizing inclusion of ambient atmospheric air in the juice without the use of another appliance or utensil such as a spoon and which, in addition, provides a container for subsequently remixing the reconstituted juice concentrate as needed again without the use of another utensil.